Spitballs
by Phoebe097
Summary: Its the last day of school and four good friends cast their revenge on Heather. A little bit of G/D but mostly C/D and T/G


AN: The idea just kinda popped into my head at school today and I've been reading a lot of Gwen/Trent lately, so I thought "Hmmm, how can I make a Duncan and Gwen, friendship only, fic with Courtney and Trent in it?" So here it is!:

Duncan's POV:

It's almost the end of the year.

It's almost English.

It's almost the_ last_ English.

It's almost the last English with Gwen.

It's almost the last English with Trent.

It's almost the last English with Princess.

I think I'll stop by their lockers before class starts…

Gwen's POV:

Finally! The last day of school! I honestly can't wait.

I need to stop by my locker to get that picture I drew for Trent; the one of our double date with Courtney and Duncan last Friday.

I was just about to get it when I noticed a certain green haired delinquent by my locker.

"Duncan! I was hoping I would run into you!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. I guess we're close friends now after TDA.

"Hey sunshine, look I was wondering if you wanted to-" I cut him off

"Do you know where Trent is?"

"No. Anyway do you want to shoot spitballs and knock off Heather's wig in class?" He asks holding an arm around my shoulder. I look up at him.

"I'd love too."

"Great!"

We were just about to walk into class when he spins me around. "Let's go find Princess and Trent Jonas then."

Trent's POV:

I came out of anatomy with Courtney, we were talking about the tutoring of me, Duncan, and Gwen, we're receiving from her lately. I think Courtney's one of my closest friends this year, we kind of connected during TDA when we thought Gwen and Duncan were hanging out too much.

Now that I think of it, there really is nothing I can do about their friendship; Though thankfully most of the time in school or not, it's usually the four of us.

I still don't trust those two alone.

Oh, crap. I think Courtney asked me a question. She's waiting for an answer…

I look around; "Hey, There's Gwen and Duncan!" That's probably the only time I'm gonna be happy to see those two together… now walking and in hand…

I could feel my fists clench, I just hope nobody noticed.

Courtney's POV:

I was talking with Trent about our tutoring time after school, but I could tell he wasn't really listening.

That ticked me off, he was probably thinking about the year so far and how the four of us always had at least one of the other three in all of our classes:

1st period: Me and Duncan

2nd Period: Me and Trent

3rd period: Me and Gwen

4th period: Me and Trent

5th period: Lunch

6th period: Me and Gwen

7th period: Me and Trent

8th period: all of us

I think I started babbling about how we should still tutor during the summer, I wasn't really paying attention though.

Wow, I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying, how lame is that?

I decided to ask Trent a question and see if was actually listening I hoped he wasn't,

"I noticed how you were looking at Lindsay's ass throughout class and whenever she bent over you looked up her skirt. You're dating Gwen right?"

I waited or a minute until he noticed I wasn't talking. Yup, he didn't hear me. In fact, he was frantically searching for something to change the subject.

"Hey, it's Duncan and Gwen."

I saw his fists clench as they greeted us, hand in hand. Yeah, I was jealous but I knew Duncan wasn't cheating on me. If he was it would be with Gwen and she couldn't take that kind of pressure for very long and likely would spill it within the first week.

Gwen looked fine, so did Duncan. I knew I was safe, though I think Trent wasn't so sure…

I bumped into his side to let him know how angry he looked. He looked at me and I eye- pointed to Gwen, I saw him mouth a thanks as he walked over to her.

Duncan's POV:

I was walking hand in hand through the hall with Gwen.

Yeah, everyone thought we were cheating on Princess and Trent Jonas.

Yeah, I knew the three of us didn't care.

Yeah, I knew Trent was ready to kill me.

I honestly loved every moment of it.

Gwen's POV:

I've noticed lately that Courtney's been acting… weird.

Duncan's been teaching her to be… well, like him and I think she might be a little more laid back now.

I'm ready to consider her my best friend, you know, since Leshawna moved away.

I'm trying to hold back tears. Luckily, Trent moves over to me and kisses me passionately. After a little while I hear Duncan,

"Ok Geoff and Bridgette over there, let's talk business; do you two want to shoot spitballs at Heather in class?"

Trent didn't look away from me as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Sure."

"I all ready agreed…" I think I answered that a little too dreamily…

"Princess?"

"Well, it's against school policy for improper conduct but in this case its Heather; I'm in."

Wow, she sounded totally relaxed when she said that. I broke away from Trent and high fived her, while Duncan picked her up and brought her to his level. I swear I saw a tear leave his eye,

"I'm so proud!" and he hugged her.

Me and Trent "Awwwed" them and we walked as a group to class.

Trent's POV:

Seeing Duncan hug Courtney totally got Gwen and him off my mind. I don't consider myself the 'spitball' type but it was Heather and I needed revenge from two years ago anyway.

Duncan passed out three straws and we took our four seats in the back row. In front of Courtney was Heather, then to Courtney's left was me, to her right was Duncan, and next to me was Gwen. We all waited about twenty minutes into class when Mr. Waters finally allowed 'independent time'.

Everyone in the class quietly opened their books to the correct page except us. I figured that seemed suspicious but I guess he couldn't see us in the back anyway. I looked at Duncan and he smiled giving me a thumbs up.

Courtney's POV: I saw it was only about ten minutes until class ended, we had to start this thing soon or else we would never get another chance! Duncan tapped on my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up, he did the same to Trent who whispered to Gwen. Everyone took out their straws and we looked at Duncan.

"Three, two, one…" he mouthed.

"OW!" the class stared at Heather, except Mr. Waters who was busy grading papers.

For once English was full of laughter and the Wicked Witch's Wig was knocked off completely.

Gwen's POV:

_Ding dong the queen bitch's social life is dead…_

Duncan's POV:

I think I did a pretty good job today,

Hang with Gwen

Piss Trent off

Ruin Heather's life

Now if only I got Princess in bed…

Trent's POV:

I dunno, I feel kind of bad for Heather… oh wait, never mind.

Lindsay's POV:

"say Beth, did you see Trent looking at me in anatomy today? I think he likes me!"

"Oh Lindsay, have you ever heard of the term 'off limits'?"

AN: again short little story just for fun, review and stuff if you can, Okies bah by!


End file.
